Wiggly Party
Wiggly Party is a Wiggles song. It was used to celebrate both The Wiggles' 10th birthday, as the opening song of 2001's Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party, and their 25th birthday as the opening song of 2016's Dance Dance! Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Anthony Brane * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen A Wiggly Sing-Along Box Set * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Dance, Dance! * Craig Abercrombie, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Song Lyrics Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party Ahhh Wiggly Party Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Pin the tail on the donkey, now we're playing hide and seek And in the kitchen we're making all the fruit salad you can eat At the Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that Put on your party hats, and you dress up costumes too Pass the parcel and then, there's a present for me and you At the Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Wiggly Party (everybody's coming) Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp, Clap, Clap, Clap Wiggle your hips just like that (repeat and fade) Dance, Dance! Ahhhh! Wiggly party Wiggly party Everybody's grooving Wiggly party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Pin the tail on the donkey Now we're playing hide and seek And in the kitchen we're making All the fruit salad that you can eat At the Wiggly party Everybody's grooving Wiggly party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Put on your party hats And you dress up costumes too Pass the parcel and then There's a present for me and you At the Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Wiggly party Everybody's grooving Wiggly Party Everybody's grooving Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Wiggly party (Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Everybody's grooving (Wiggle your hips just like that) Repeat X 11 Wiggly party Trivia *In Dance Dance!, the lyrics were changed from "coming" to "grooving" thanks to a common lyric error that used to be on this very page. *For the 2011 ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles CD, it was recorded by Architecture in Helsinki. *Only the 2006 Karaoke version doesn't fade out. *An instrumental track for this song is played over the credits of the Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party video. *On the Wiggly Jukebox book, Craig Abercrombie's name was removed from the song credits. * The song is played on the game The Great Big Red Car Maze. * The Dance, Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 17th 2017. * The English Version is in C but the Taiwanese Version is in D * this song has uncredited musicians such as, Jeff Fatt who played the keyboards and Murray Cook who provides vocals. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V.2. Gallery WigglyParty.jpg|2001 version WigglyParty-Taiwanese.png|Taiwanese version WigglyParty-2005.JPG|2004 version WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation WigglyParty(2016)1.png|2016 version WigglyParty-Taiwan2006.png|Taiwanese version Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles